UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group D
Group D of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group D consists of five teams: Denmark, Georgia, Gibraltar, Republic of Ireland and Switzerland, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Zuber Zakaria |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=49,207 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Hendrick |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance=2,000 |referee=Anastasios Papapetrou (Greece) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Hourihane |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=40,317 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Freuler Xhaka Embolo |goals2=M. Jørgensen Gytkjær Dalsgaard |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=18,352 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Gvilia Papunashvili Arveladze |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance= |referee=Antti Munukka (Finland) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Højbjerg |goals2=Duffy |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance= |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Dolberg Eriksen Poulsen Braithwaite |goals2=Lobzhanidze |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance= |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=J. Chipolina Brady |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance= |referee=Radu Petrescu (Romania) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Genève, Geneva |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group D Category:2018–19 in Danish football Category:2018–19 in Georgian football Category:2018–19 in Gibraltar football Category:2019 in Republic of Ireland association football Category:2018–19 in Swiss football